The present invention is directed to a fluid mixing device and more particularly to fluid mixing devices incorporating fluidic and vortical flow effects to enhance mixing of a fluent material with a carrier fluid.
According to the invention a fluid mixer and distribution device has a mixing chamber having an upstream end, a downstream end, top and bottom walls, sidewalls which diverge from the upstream end and converge towards the downstream end, a power nozzle adapted to be coupled to a source of carrier fluid under pressure for issuing a main jet of fluid, a liquid, for example, into the upstream end of the mixing chamber. The mixing chamber has a pair of control ports symmetrically contiguous to the side of the main jet of liquid, and an exit aperture at the downstream end of the mixing chamber for the egress of fluids from said mixing chamber to ambient, and one or more sources of fluent materials connected to the control ports, whereby any vacuum caused by the main jet of liquid at the control ports entrains the fluent material for mixing with the main jet of liquid in a mixing chamber to form a mixture for spraying to ambient through the exit aperture.
Thus, the object of the invention is to provide an improved mixing device utilizing fluid flow phenomena.